


Little Wife

by LaLimonata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Folklore, Lindworm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLimonata/pseuds/LaLimonata
Summary: read about a scandinavian folklore on lindworms on tumblr by @glumshoeincorporated beauty&beasta little ficlet really to change things up
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Little Wife

It was her wedding night.

This is not what Hermione had imagined for herself although she had considered the village idiots out of the question. Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasley were always strutting about, the latter would always try to impress her. What she had imagined was very different to Ronald disparaging her books or Harry’s athletic displays (not that she minded watching him so much).

And she had never pictured sacrificing herself to save her father from a monster’s imprisonment. Yet here she was married to a lindworm.

Her husband was over five metres long, like a giant adder with two strong arms and the head of a dragon. The dark emerald scales glittered in the candlelight. He stared at her with his two large yellow eyes.

When she had been preparing herself for their meeting in the boudoir, she had put on every item of clothing she could find. He was not pleased.

“If you’re cold dear, come sit with me by the fire and take off those ridiculous layers.”

His voice rasped as though he had not used it for a hundred years. The monster coiled itself by the enormous fireplace and leered at her. 

Thinking quickly, she knelt down a measured distance from him.

“I’ll take off a layer for each skin you shed.”

He hissed, lunging for her.

“Why would I do that?”

Hermione took a deep breath, and spoke as bossily as possible, “When was the last time you shed? As we venture on a new journey together I insist that we start anew. For each layer you shed I’ll burn a layer of clothing.

Loathe though he was to admit it, it was a good idea. He could not recall the last time he had shed. He would feel better and besides it would increase the suspense of the joy to come. He so enjoyed playing with his food and his little wife was a very tasty morsel indeed.

Rising to the challenge, he shed his skin first. Trembling under his gaze she removed her first dress, casting it into the fire.

They continued, him getting smaller and her more frightened as she was stripped of her confidence. Late into the night the monster gazed at her last shift. It was pure white cotton. Hermione felt like she was not wearing anything at all.

He shed his last skin and under the monster was a very tall man. He was pale with yellow eyes and thick, brown hair that curled attractively into a lock on his forehead. He had forgotten about this form and marvelled at his skin and legs. He noticed his wife studying him and gasping as her eyes travelled south. She had never seen a naked man before. He smiled crookedly at her.

“Wife,” he murmured, “you’ll deny me no longer.”

He stalked over to her frozen body. With the lightest touch he slipped the shift from her shoulders and pulled it down so it pooled at her feet. She blushed at her nakedness but remained defiant.

“My name is Hermione.”

He ran his hands down her sides and squatted in front of her sex. Grinning up at her, he swung her over his shoulder as he stood up.

“Tom,” he said, throwing her down on the bed and pulling her cunt to his face, “You can call me Tom.”


End file.
